chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Cooperation from the Earth Sprites
|gold = 1800 |exp = 1500 |chests = |notes = Enemies: Ice Skeletons Boss: Giant Ice Skeleton }} Part 1/4 Pirika [ We successfully took back the citadel. ] Phoena [ Next... We must meet up with Olga at the village up ahead. ] Pirika [ Let's hurry. ] Part 2/4 Pirika [ This is the village. I wonder where she is? ] Olga [ Over here. Good to see you made it. ] Phoena [ Olga. ] Roro [ I'm happy to see all of you in one piece. ] Baldur [ ... ] Olga [ We have no time to waste. The enemy is still out on the prowl. ] Pirika [ We're headed for the southern front of the Royal Capital, right? Why there? ] Olga [ The fiercest battle was fought there when the Royal Capital fell. ] Olga [ The damage done there makes it the most vulnerable to attack. ] Olga [ Now, let's go. If we're lucky, it should be ready. ] Pirika [ What should be ready? ] Part 3/4 Pirika [ How much further are we going? ] Olga [ Around here should be fine. You can see the castle walls over there. ] Pirika [ Yeah. So we enter from there. It still seems quite far away. ] Baldur [ Our friends are digging a tunnel from here up to the castle gate. ] Baldur [ You will use the tunnel to get to the castle gate and defeat the enemies there. ] Pirika [ A tunnel from here to there?! ] Baldur [ It's nothing for earth sprites. ] Pirika [ Wow. I guess that explains how earth sprites live in that mountain. ] Olga [ Listen, I will be leading the tunnel digging squad, so you fend off the enemy. ] Pirika [ Roger. How much longer will it take? ] Olga [ A little more. The earth sprites are doing great despite the situation. ] Roro [ The eflame sprites are helping with the digging. I'll stay on guard. ] Baldur [ ... ] Roro [ It is reassuring to have you on our side, Chief Baldur. ] Baldur [ Don't waste your breath. Look out for the enemy. ] Roro [ Hahaha... Roger that. ] ---- Pirika [ I don't see the enemy anywhere. ] Roro [ Well, we did pick a place that's hard to find. Let's hope they stay away. ] Pirika [ That's true. ] Phoena [ I hope everything goes smoothly. ] Baldur [ I'm afraid that's wishful thinking. ] Roro [ Seems so. They're coming. ] Monster [ ...! ] Roro [ We can't let them escape now that they've seen us. ] Baldur [ Don't let a single one slip away. ] Part 4/4 Monster [ ...! ] '' -- Roro blocks an incoming attack from the monster -- '' Roro [ Whoa! ] Baldur [ You're back is wide open. ] '' -- Baldur attacks the monster -- '' Monster [ ...?! ] Roro [ Thanks, chief. ] Baldur [ Why are you so excited? ] Roro [ Huh? ] Baldur [ You seem giddy for some reason. ] Roro [ Ah, I wouldn't call it that. I'm just really happy. ] Roro [ I'm glad that the flame sprites are working with the earth sprites. ] Roro [ Maybe it's not the best time to be thinking about this, but... ] Roro [ I hope we can all maintain this relationship even after this war. ] Baldur [ There should be no barrier between the two clans anymore. ] Baldur [ There may still be some who hold a grudge, but their numbers should be few. ] Baldur [ We have always been equals. Though the young'uns may see it differently. ] Roro [ Just being able to hear those words makes this battle worth fighting. ] Baldur [ These words mean nothing if we cannot win and save the world. ] Roro [ I won't let anything ruin our new found friendship. ] Baldur [ Then fight with everything you've got. ] Roro [ Got it! ] ---- Phoena [ It is great to see them working together like that. ] Pirika [ Strange to think that it's all thanks to this war. ] Phoena [ I think those two would have worked things out even if not for this war. ] Baldur [ The tunnel should be done soon. Let's head back. ] Phoena [ Oh, really? ] Baldur [ Oh no, get down! ] Pirika [ What is it?! ] '' -- An object fell from the sky, striking Baldur -- '' Baldur [ Ngh...! ] Pirika [ Baldur! ]